


Titanic

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Movie Night, Titanic - Freeform, justdrabbles, not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward is being a butt-head during team movie night and Skye takes advantage of his ticklish ears, which the team wasn't even aware of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanic

**Author's Note:**

> Skyeward prompt written by justdrabbles. Hope you love it!!

“How about Hercules?” asked Fitz.

“No, no,” Coulson said quickly, shaking his head. “Don’t ask why.”

“Beauty and the Beast?”

“Simmons, no,” said May firmly. “We don’t need to watch a movie about a girl who falls in love with a beast, who eventually turns into a human again. How about Mulan?”

“No,” answered Ward. “Too much female power. We need a movie with equal level for men and women.”

“I got it!” Coulson said. “Captain America.”

“No. Too much male power. We need a movie with equal level for men and women,” said Skye who mocked Ward’s tone on the latter sentence. “How about The Vow?”

“NO!” exclaimed the whole team but Skye and Simmons.

“We are  _not_  going to watch romance.”

“But, May-“

“Skye, no. May’s right.”

“Fine, AC,” grumbled Skye.

“I got it this time,” stated Ward proudly as he looked around his teammates. “Taken.”

“No.”

“Fitz, what do you mean  _no_?” asked Ward, raising his eyebrow at the Scot.

“Like what Skye said.. too much male power. How about Hunger Games?”

“Fitz,” groaned Simmons. “Not again! We  _always_  watch that down in the lab. How about The Notebook?”

“Yes! I like that!” Skye beamed, clapping her hands.

“No,” Coulson said. “For the last time, we are  _not_  going to watch a romance movie.”

“I got it,” May said. “2012.”

“2012?!” asked Skye incredulously. “I  _hate_  that movie! It’s not even real.”

Coulson sighed heavily before talking, “Alright. I  _know_  we’ve been sitting here in the lounge for the past hour. I  _know_  this is getting hard, but I’m not giving up. We need to watch something everyone agrees on. It’s called  _Team Movie Night_  for a reason. So suck it up, stop with the whining, and think of more movies.”

After a minute or two of silence, Skye excitedly squealed, “Oh, oh! I got it!”

“What?”

“Titanic!” She just shrugged when the team eyed her, but she quickly defended herself, “Come on, guys.  _Think_  about it.”

“I’m good with Titanic,” nodded Fitz.

“Me too,” added Simmons and May.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” nodded Coulson.

“Guys,” Ward said firmly. “No.”

“What?” frowned Skye. “Why?”

“Because,” answered Ward, as he turned to face Skye who was sitting beside him, “We don’t need to watch a movie about a peasant boy falling in love with a rich girl. It doesn’t make any sense.”

“It’s not just that,  _Ward,_ ” said Skye rolling her eyes. She sat sideways so she was facing him. “It’s about a poor boy, doing everything he can to achieve his dreams. Who, by luck, finds this rich girl with her own dreams, and falls in love with her. It’s about reaching your dreams without letting anyone get in your way. It’s not just about a peasant boy falling in love with a rich girl.”

“Can’t do anything to change my mind, Rookie.”

“Sure about that?” smirked Skye. “I will make you cry until you agree, SO.  _You know I know how_.”

“Skye, don’t you dare,” Ward swallowed nervously as he started scooting away from her.

“What does she mean  _she knows how_?” asked Fitz, turning to Coulson who just shrugged.

“Know how, Skye?” asked May who was just sitting beside Coulson quietly.

“This,” smirked Skye as she lunged into Ward, and sat on his lap. She quickly reached behind his ear on his soft spot, wiggling her fingers over it.

“Skye, Skye, no,” pleaded Ward as he tried pushing her away. But Skye quickly wrapped one arm around his neck to anchor her, and continued tickling his ear. “Skye, please stop,” laughed Ward.

“Nope,” smiled Skye as she held on Ward tighter. “Not until you agree.”

“We will not watch Titanic, Rookie,” gasped Ward in between laughs.

“Wrong answer,” beamed Skye as she continued tickling his ear making him squirm and beg.

“Something’s telling me Ward doesn’t really want her to stop,” Simmons whispered in Fitz’s ear.

“I know,” the Scot whispered back. “Just look at how his arms are wrapped around Skye’s waist.”

“I know,” Coulson joined in, who was sitting on the couch beside the one FitzSimmons were in. “He’s telling Skye to get off him,”

“But,” continued May as she, too, whispered. “With Ward’s arms around her  _like that_ , I doubt she can escape him. Ward’s practically pulling her to him.”

“Alright, alright,” exclaimed Ward. “We’ll watch Titanic!”

“Yes!” beamed Skye as she raised her fists into the air in a winning reaction. She smiled at him smugly before placing her palm on his cheek to wipe Ward’s eyes, which was filled with tears from laughing too hard, with her fingers. She went to get off his lap, but saw that Ward was still holding her. “Let go, Ward. I’ll go get Titanic.”

“Oh,” breathed Ward. “Yeah, sorry.” The team all burst out in laughing because they didn’t think the one and only Grant Ward could blush so profusely on his extremely embarrassed face.

“Not funny, guys,” grumbled Ward as he eyed his teammates, while Skye kneels by the TV Set to find the movie.

“Sshhh, you guys! I’ll start it now,” said Skye. She turned off all the lights, sat beside Ward again, then pressed  _Play._

_**Halfway through the movie..** _

"Are you crying?” whispered Ward when he heard sniffles and sobs beside him.

“It’s a sad scene, okay,” stammered Skye between sobs.

“Come here.”

Skye turned to him and whispered back, “What?”

Ward rolled his eyes before stretching out his arms for her, “Come here.” After a second of deliberating, she scooted closer to him. Ward tilts her head upward so that he could see her eyes. When she looked up, he smiled down at her, and wiped her tears with his fingers. He pulled her legs to rest across his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled up at him again, whispering a _thank you_  between hiccups, making Ward giggle and rub her back. She returned her attention back to Jack Dawson and Rose Bukater while resting her head on his chest.

She didn’t know how, but she managed to fall asleep before the movie finished. She started to wake up to the whispering around her. But she kept her eyes closed, quite enjoying the feeling of Ward’s arms around her. She listened carefully, wanting to distinguish who was whispering what.

“Do you want me to wake her up?” _It was Jemma’s soft voice._

“No, no. It’s fine.”  _Ward’s._

“I can take her to her bunk.”  _AC’s._

“It’s okay. I’ll let her sleep more, then I’ll take her to her bunk.”  _Ward’s._

“Alright, goodnight.” _Fitz’._

“Goodnight.”  _May’s._

“Goodnight, guys.”  _Ward’s._

She readied herself, thinking that Ward would nudge her awake. But she was shocked to feel Ward do a lot of shuffling, and eventually they were laying on the long couch. She was touched at how Ward carefully shuffled her, while wrapping his arms around her protectively to keep her from falling. She had his back to Ward’s chest, with his arms around her waist tightly. She turned around, so she was facing him. She started to rub her eyes, and opened them to see Ward smiling down at her.

“Hey. What happened? Where are we?” Skye asked innocently.

“Lounge. You fell asleep, Rook,” giggled Ward as he lifted one of his arm from her waist, then cupped her face in his palm while gently caressing her cheek. Skye closed her eyes again and leaned into his touch before whispering sheepishly, “You can go back to your bunk to rest, if you want. I want to stay here in the lounge.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No.”

“Would you mind if I stay?”

“No,” replied Skye as she opened her eyes and pushed Ward on his back. She rested her head on his broad chest, and rested her hands on his abs.

“Sleep, Rookie,” whispered Ward as he shifted a little so he could snake one of his arm around her waist, and hold her hand with the other. Skye murmured what seems to be a ‘ _Yeah’_  into his chest as she closed her eyes and clutched Ward’s hand tightly.

“Goodnight, Rose,” greeted Ward as he intertwined their fingers and kissed the top of her head.

“Goodnight, Jack,” Skye whispered back as she listened to him humming  _My Heart Will Go On._


End file.
